Drew
secondary sona, pretty cool design tm, Very Proud of my Code Editing Skills right now | | Appearance Drew isn't very extraordinary in their build or general look- they're average in height and weight, no deformities or noticeable muscle, nothing unusual. Their wings are a bit large for her size, but that's fairly common in dragons. They have a SwiftWing-like mane, which causes dragons to mistake them for one. Their horns are SkyWing-like, and their claws are slightly curved. Their main scale color is a medium grey, and their secondary scale color is a lighter shade of grey. They have evenly-spaced and evenly-sized teardrop-shaped scales running down their sides, every scale a uniform rose-pink. They ave three stripes on their snout, the same color as the teardrop scales. Their underscales are white, as are their horns and claws. Their hair is naturally black, though the bottom half-ish of it is a greyish-purple due to the amount of times they have colored it. It's usually nicely combed and not pulled back, but sometimes wears it in a messy bun (usually on weekends or if they're just really tired). They have partial heterochromia iridium. Their right eye is gold with flecks of ice-blue, and their left eye is ice-blue with flecks of gold. They will often wear largeish circular glasses of varying colors, as they have many pairs. These glasses don't really do much except block excess blue light from her phone and computer and look AWESOME. They absolutely love their glasses. Drew is mostly seen wearing a black t-shirt with a pocket over her heart, and pocket is patterned with the ace flag. They wear ripped black skinny jeans with a black belt because waists on jeans are always weird on them. They will also wear a black hoodie or sweatshirt of some sort, and possess many many zip-up sweatshirts and t-shirts dedicated to different Marvel characters and/or movies. Personality Drew could be described as shy, awkward, anxious, and introverted. They avoid social situations (sometimes like death itself) unless there's going to be mostly dragons they know there. They have gone to school dances with friends, but usually stayed in the hallway with the snacks and free water. They do like meeting new dragons, but hate how awkward they are and how unnecessarily anxious it makes them. They like alternative and rock music, specifically classic rock bands from the '80s and bands like Panic! At The Disco. Their favorite book genre is science fiction or fantasy. They are OBSESSED with the Marvel Cinematic Universe and really wants to start reading comics, they've just got to find some. They have a big sweet tooth and will eat pretty much any candy, except grape-flavored things. They hate grape and berry flavored medicine and would rather be sick than take it. They love traditional and digital art. They want to do something with filmmaking in the future, they aren't exactly sure what yet. Abilities + Weaknesses Natural Abilities: Drew possesses psychic abilities. They can an read minds and sense presences of living things. They can attack + defend minds too. The effectiveness of an attack varies on the strength of a dragon's mind "barrier" (like what protects some dragons from mind-reading NightWings' abilities.) Learned Abilities: *Artistic skill *Pretty good at singing *Pretty darn good cook actually *Good at language stuff Natural Weaknesses: *Lacking in physical abilities (not very strong, fast, agile etc) *Insomnia Developed Weaknesses: *Self-doubt *Crippling fear of BEES + WASPS (but not really carpenter bees, they're just fat + fluffy) *Awkward to the extreme Relationships Name: Name: Name: Trivia - - - - Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Content (DigitalJackal) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Dragonsonas Category:Non-Binary Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress